scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Howl of the Fright Hound
Howl of the Fright Hound is the tenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise A robotic dog terrorizes Crystal Cove and is framing Scooby! The gang has to capture the hound and clear Scooby's name. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Officer Johnson * Jason Wyatt * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Professor Pericles Villains: * Fright Hound * Mrs. Wyatt Other characters: * Guard 2 * Willard * Brenda * Gary * Ethan * Angie Dinkley * Randy's mom * Snappy Jack * Monkey * Mr. Bendy * Original Mystery Incorporated ** Brad Chiles ** Judy Reeves * Professor Emmanuel Raffalo * British nerd * French nerd * Minjo * Deputy * Bear * Chihuahua * Mr. E Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove Mystery Tour ** Crystal Cove High School ** Crystal Cove Animal Asylum for the Criminally Insane ** Crystal Cove Police Department ** Wyatt home ** Steelco Industries Objects * Willard's coffee * Jason Wyatt's spider robot * Chubby the Chipmunk Educational Antennae Ball * Crystal Cove News Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Crystal Cove Mystery Tour bus Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Jason has a newspaper clipping of mentioning how stocks have dived and the ghost-based economy has been undermined because they uncovered the monster scam of Professor Emmanuel Raffalo, which happened in the first episode. * Daphne asks if the Mystery Machine's engine is missing again when it comes to a stop, which happened in The Creeping Creatures. Notes/trivia * The Fright Hound is debatedly one of Mystery Inc.'s most dangerous and hostile foes this season. Cultural references * This episode is a homage to the 1984 film, The Terminator, with a robotic dog taking the place of a humanoid robotic skeleton, the T-800. ** The Fright Hound survives the flames of an exploding car, similar to how T-800 survived the flames of an exploding fuel truck. ** The police station scenes. ** Its disguise is burnt off at the police station, showing its exoskeleton underneath. This actually happened later on in Terminator. ** The climax takes place in a factory, they also both managed to bust down a factory door, just like the movie, and after the robot is believed to have been destroyed it makes one final attempt before being crushed to death at the very end. ** Even the music is alluded to. * "Jason Wyatt" is also the name of the production manager of this series. * The room holding Professor Pericles is similar to the cell for Magneto in the first two ''X-Men'' movies. * The uncanny way Pericles disturbs those who visit him is similar to Hannibal Lector in The Silence of the Lambs. * When Officer Johnson calls up Sheriff Stone stating that all of the animal inmates have been rounded up (except for Professor Pericles), one of the inmates being wheeled in at the time resembled Yogi Bear. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The Crystal Cove News has a photo of Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma has them depicted in a happier place than what has been depicted during season one. Not at one point in the season (or even season two) would this likely have happened. * After being wrecked by the Fright Hound, the roof of the Mystery Machine looks okay when the van drives to the factory. * The Fright Hound is credited as the "Demon Dog", which is actually a description given of it within the episode. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Volume 3 DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 27, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes